hildatheseriesfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 4: The Sparrow Scouts/Gallery
Hilda joins the Sparrow Scouts Chapter 4 (1).png|Twig learns why he shouldn’t sleep in the laundry basket Chapter 4 (2).png|Where is it? Chapter 4 (3).png|Hilda has to wear this sweater instead Screen Shot 2018-10-24 at 21.23.46.png|At Scout Hall Scout Hall interior.png|Initiation Hilda taking Sparrow Scouts oath.png|Citing the oath Chapter 4 (4).png|Frida, would you do the honors? Sparrow scouts.png|Welcome to the Sparrow Scouts Chapter 4 (5).png|And new members are initiated with… Sparrow Scouts uniforms.png|…a game of sting ball! Chapter 4 (6).png Chapter 4 (7).png|Raven Leader announces the first badge assignment. Chapter 4 (8).png|A beautification project in the park, to be completed in 1 weekend. Chapter 4 (9).png|Frida volunteers as team leader Chapter 4 (10).png|and picks Hilda and David for her team. Chapter 4 (11).png|David…bug. Chapter 4 (12).png|The assigned area Chapter 4 (13).png|Frida will make a project plan. The project - Day 1 Chapter 4 (14).png|The following morning Chapter 4 (15).png|Is that a Deer Fox? Screen Shot 2019-04-22 at 6.04.46 PM 1.png|He's adorable Chapter 4 (16).png|His antlers are sharp. Chapter 4 (17).png|We have a tight schedule. Chapter 4 (18).png|Nobody has been here for years. No-one human at least. Chapter 4 (19).png|This wall is supposed to keep out the trolls? Chapter 4 (20).png|Scaring David with Troll stories Chapter 4 (21).png|Frida presents her action plan. Chapter 4 (22).png|Lot of work to do. Chapter 4 (23).png|Raking leaves. Chapter 4 (24).png|Pulling weed Chapter 4 (25).png|And marking the area for the garden. Chapter 4 (26).png|These weeds stink! Chapter 4 (27).png|There’s something in the ground. The Vittra Chapter 4 (28).png|Dropping off the weeds at the mulching center Chapter 4 (29).png|They go in the big chipper tomorrow. Sleeping Vittra.png|The weeds are alive! Chapter 4 (30).png|Ready for day 2. Chapter 4 (31).png|The project has been vandalized! Chapter 4 (32).png|Twig doesn’t trust this Chapter 4 (33).png|The vandal attacks Chapter 4 (34).png|Twig fights back… Chapter 4 (35).png|…and disarms the creature Chapter 4 (36).png|You dug up my friends! Chapter 4 (37).png|We’re not stinky weeds. We’re Vittra! Chapter 4 (38).png|And you janked us out of the ground during our hibernation. Chapter 4 (39).png|We made a mistake, and we do care. These badges prove it. Chapter 4 (40).png|Now it’s mine! Chapter 4 (41).png|You’ll never catch me. Chapter 4 (42).png|Yes I will Chapter 4 (43).png|Hold the rope. I’ll get Frida. Chapter 4 (44).png|Sure, I won’t let go of this ro….oooh nice rock! Chapter 4 (45).png|Twig guards the rope instead. Under the ground Hibernating vittra.png|More hibernating Vittra Chapter 4 (46).png|This place is a maze Chapter 4 (47).png|This worked for Hansel and Gretel right? Chapter 4 (48).png|Not if someone eats the bread. Chapter 4 (49).png|Wait! Chapter 4 (50).png|There really is a troll right outside the wall Vittra cows.png|The Vittra even have cows Chapter 4 (51).png|Sliding Vittra painter.png|Don’t disturb an artist at work! Chapter 4 (52).png|Talk about bumping into someone Chapter 4 (53).png|I’ll help you find that girl if you return my friends. Deal? Chapter 4 (54).png|What do you mean they’re scheduled for mulching? Chapter 4 (55).png|Frida got stuck in a rabbit hole. Chapter 4 (56).png|Pull! Chapter 4 (57).png|I’ll keep this sash till you bring my friends back. Chapter 4 (58).png|Back from the depths. Chapter 4 (59).png|We’ll help you rescue the Vittra. The rescue Chapter 4 (60).png|We need to hurry! Chapter 4 (61).png|No way in except climbing the fence… Chapter 4 (62).png|…or smashing through it. Chapter 4 (63).png|Teamwork Chapter 4 (64).png|Climbing the big chipper Chapter 4 (65).png|The guard doesn’t notice a thing. Chapter 4 (66).png|Just in time. Chapter 4 (67).png|Hang in there Hilda! Chapter 4 (68).png|We’ll catch you. Chapter 4 (69).png|That would earn us the Catch a Falling Friend badge…if it existed. Chapter 4 (70).png|Mission accomplished. Chapter 4 (71).png|A deal is a deal. Now get lost. Aftermath Chapter 4 (72).png|No badge for us. Chapter 4 (73).png|But it was a great adventure. Chapter 4 (74).png|Good night little rock. Chapter 4 (75).png|This is no ordinary rock! Category:Episode Galleries Category:A to Z Category:C